


We Danced In The Moonlight

by AproposOfInsomnia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nothing Hurts, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AproposOfInsomnia/pseuds/AproposOfInsomnia
Summary: Nothing is better than dancing when everyone else is asleep.





	We Danced In The Moonlight

There wasn't anything necessarily special about what they were doing; they had been doing it for years. Dressed in pajamas and bedheads they were wrapped in each other's arms, the soft crooning of some song washing over them as they swayed in some semblance of dancing. Minseok's head was resting on Kyungsoo's shoulder, his face turned toward his neck, with Kyungsoo resting his head on top of his. Their eyes were closed, sight was unneeded in the brief moment they were sharing between hours of the early morning. Time seemed to freeze in their embrace, there were no thoughts of what would be happening as one song faded into another. It made Kyungsoo's heart blossom with warmth as he opened his eyes slowly and looked down at the other man in his arms, trusting him so completely as they stood in the middle of the kitchen, hearts on their sleeves and sleep in their eyes. Before too long he would have to drag his hyung back to bed, tomorrow would still come no matter how much they wish it wouldn't and they would regret not sleeping if they stayed, but that notion barely tickled the back of his mind as he continued their gentle movement. It wasn't until soft, half asleep noises began to escape from Minseok's mouth that he decided to move them back to their bed, who's call had grown louder than that of the radio in the corner. 

"C'mon Minnie, lets get back to the room," he spoke gently, his voice raspy in the way it only ever was in the mornings. 

The only response he was graced with was a soft groan of discontent as he moved impossibly closer and pushed his face deeper into his neck. It made him chuckle lowly, this was a side of Minseok that few got to see and that in and of itself made him ridiculously happy in a way he couldn't describe if he tried. Somehow in their tired, semi delirious state they made it into their bed, falling ungracefully onto the mattress with huffs. It wasn't long before they found themselves back in each other's arms, Kyungsoo's chest flat against Minseok's back as they lay on their sides, facing the window as the first tendrils of light crawled through their window. Soft 'I love you's were shared before words were traded in for the soft snuffles of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody wants anything written, please let me know, I am always looking for prompts and I write most anything so comment it and I'll do it. Any pairing from any group too.


End file.
